


No Protection Necessary

by mrbarbacarisi



Series: SHIELD Feels [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e09 Closure, F/M, spoilers for the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the writers aren’t evil and sadistic. #RosalindLives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Protection Necessary

A sharp crack pierces the air.

Phil and Rosalind turn to see the bullet lodged in the window.

“Get down!” Phil yells, but Rosalind is already moving. They meet under the table, their dinner abandoned.

“Honestly, you didn’t need to shout,” she says.

“Sorry for being concerned about your safety.”

She smirks. “Like I said, I don’t need your protection.”

They fall silent. No more bullets launch at the window.

Phil rolls out from under the table. Rosalind follows. He pulls her behind him, leaning them both against the wall.

“Damn,” Rosalind mutters. “Should have thought to put an extra handgun under the table.”

“With glass like that, you don’t really need it. It’s not  _just_  bulletproof, is it?”

“I’ll send you the specs later,” she replies. “For now, we need a plan. Whoever is after us, they probably have back up.”

Phil nods. “My team’s been alerted. Mack is en route.”

A loud crash reverberates through the apartment. An agent steps over the broken door.

Phil waits until he comes around the corner, and then he strikes. He lands a strong punch to the man’s throat, then a quick jab to the stomach with his knee. Once he is doubled over, Phil knocks him out with a kick. 

He takes the agent’s gun before retreating back behind the wall.

“Damn, Phil,” Rosalind says as she reaches behind the bookshelf. “You in action is pretty sexy.”

“There’s plenty where that came from,” he replies, nodding in appreciation when she reveals a handgun.

After a quick scan of the room, Phil grabs the can of air freshener sitting on top of the bookshelf. He darts across to the candles, carefully placing the can above the flames.

“This had better be a good plan of yours,” she says, watching him warily.

“Don’t worry, dear,” he quips as he returns to her side.

More steps echo through the hallway and more men run into the apartment.

Phil shoots the can, creating a bright burst of light. Rosalind fires on the distracted agent. He lands on the floor near his colleague.

Phil takes down the next man before proceeding through the doorway. Rosalind follows close behind.

* * *

“Did you really have to destroy my candles?” she asks after they’ve climbed into the car.

“Those candles saved our lives,” Phil argues.

“Still, they were nice.”

He rolls his eyes. “I’ll get you replacements.”

Mack eyes them through the rear view mirror. “You two do know that people were trying to actually  _murder_  you, right?”

Rosalind and Phil look at each other.

“It’s nothing we can’t handle,” Rosalind says, smiling.

Phil smiles and nods in return.


End file.
